


¿En serio?

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malos chistes, Villanos típicos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando todo va mal en una simple misión, siempre puede ir peor… ¿O no Spidey?</p>
<p>O de como Deadpool se enfrenta a la furia de un muy cabreado Spiderman</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿En serio?

**Author's Note:**

> Este corto nació de la vez que jugué Lego Marvel Super Heroes, para saber la historia completa detrás de estas incoherencias:  
> http://arikohiranei.tumblr.com/post/67479162849/algo-anda-mal-conmigo

Las cosas se habían salido de control en muy poco tiempo, lo que debía ser una incursión rápida a La Balsa se había convertido en una verdadera batalla, con los más peligrosos criminales de un lado y Iron man, Wolverine y Spider-man del otro.

-Creí que habías dicho que solo dejaríamos a Abominación en su celda Jefe

-Bueno, nunca consideré que Sabertooth liberara al resto de los presos- disparó hacia el techo, provocando que los escombros cayeran sobre uno de los boquetes por donde salían los presos-y no me llames Jefe, chico

-Bueno, quizá si hubieras escuchado a Logan cuando te dijo que algo apestaba…- lanzó una telaraña y atrapó a un grupo que intentaba escapar por una ventana- …jefe

-Lo que dijo el chico, te advertí que esta peste me era conocida

-De acuerdo, quizá sí debí escucharte… pero las probabilidades de que esto pasara eran una en un millón.

El ruido de una explosión a varios bloques de allí los puso en alerta. Rápidamente sometieron a los fugitivos que aún quedaban en pie y se pusieron en marcha, pero antes de llegar al edificio, el Líder les cerró el paso.

-Vaya, así que después de todo mis cálculos fueron acertados. Solo 3 vengadores no podrán hacer nada contra nuestro plan maestro- bajó lentamente las escaleras que lo separaba de lo superhéroes- así que sugiero que se rindan de inmediato, si no quieren tener una muerte dolorosa y lenta.

-¿Por qué no usas tu cabeza para algo más útil? Como un florero o un tope de puerta

-Siempre tan bromista mi querido amigo arácnido- el villano arrugó el ceño y con una voz más arrogante agregó- una lástima que esta vez, el que termine riendo seré yo.

-De acuerdo, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Spider-man, encargate de este cabezón. Wolverine ven conmigo, debemos asegurarnos que Abominación no escape… de nuevo

-¿Estarás bien chico?

-Es tan lindo que te preocupes por mi Wolvie- el gruñido que soltó el otro lo hizo reir un poco- los alcanzaré en cuanto termine con el cabeza de bombilla

-No deberías subestimarme impertinente chiqui…- una telaraña cubrió su boca, distrayendolo lo suficiente como para que los otros dos siguieran adelante.

-Soy de contextura pequeña cabeza de sandía

-Y pronto serás reducido a nada insecto-lanzó un rayo de energía gama directo al enmascarado

-Para ser un genio…- esquivo grácilmente el ataque y aprovechando el impulso le dio una patada al campo de energía que cubría al villano- eres un ignorante…- siguió esquivando los objetos y rayos que le arrojaba- … las arañas no son insectos…- tomó un pilar de concreto que yacía a su lado y aporreo varias veces el escudo- … son arácnidos…

Un golpe más bastó para que el campo se rompiera completamente y las cosas se tornaran más parejas.

—————————————-

Su traje estaba roto de la espalda, su costado dolía como el infierno y uno de sus lanza telarañas estaba destrozado, pero aun así seguía corriendo, siguiendo el camino de malos noqueados y pequeños destrozos que sus compañeros habían dejado. Se detuvo un momento al escuchar como alguien lo llamaba, reconociendo de inmediato la voz y rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que fuera una alucinación.

-¡¡¡¡Spidey!!!!  ¡¡Aquí!!- levantó un poco la cabeza y ahí en una de las celdas del segundo piso se encontraba él.

-Deadpool- siseó con enojo mal disimulado y de un salto quedó frente al mercenario- ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

-Oh… estás enojado- el mayor se alejó un poco de los barrotes, para nada asustado

<Es tan sexy cuando se enoja>

[Quizá no fue tan buena idea llamarlo]

-Pero ninguno de los otros dos me hizo caso… y yo no quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche- explicó en voz baja a sus cajas.

-Wade…- el tono grave e irritado del menor lo hizo tensarse al instante-… me podrías decir… por qué entre todos los lugares del mundo…- su voz se suavizó al tiempo que ponía las manos en los barrotes que los separaban- …elegiste este para aparecerte

Un estremecimiento recorrió de pies a cabeza al asesino al escuchar la pregunta. Cualquiera que no conociera tan bien a Spiderman y lo escuchara hablar así, pensaría que el héroe había encontrado la calma y la paciencia para no explotar. Pero él sí que conocía al chico… y su súbita tranquilidad era aterradora: significaba que estaba muerto

<No podemos morir sabes…>

[Pero sí nuestras noches de sexo]

<¡¡¡Oh por Thor!!! ¡¡Haz algo tonto!!>

-Y-yo…ejem… vine por un encargo y…- miró con los ojos abiertos como platos la forma en que los barrotes se comprimían ante el fuerte agarre del castaño-… y pues, los presos que se liberaron me encerraron,porque… bueno… les debo algunas…

-Y tu te dejaste hacer sin pelear- su voz era calmada y con un ligero tono de sarcasmo

-Bueno, me quede sin municiones en mi camino hasta aquí- tragó saliva con dificultad al ver como el metal comenzaba a resquebrajarse- y… y mis katanas salieron volando cuando ese estúpido de Boomerang me atacó por la espalda con sus… boomerangs- se rascó la nuca nervioso- viejo, de verdad amaba esas katanas… y en serio ¿qué clase de villano es boomerang? ¿Y por qué estaba encerrado aquí? Creí que este lugar era para tipos ultra mega super malos y poderosos… y el solo avienta… boomerangs… No es como ese tipo absorbente… jejejeje de solo escuchar su nombre me acuerdo de los pañales que venden en la tienda de la esquina…jejejeje…je…je

El silencio que siguió a su explicación solo logró incomodarlo más. Claro que no estaba asustado de Spider-man, ni de su mirada seria, ni de la forma en que los barrotes chillaban ante la presión que les aplicaba, ni de el aura oscura que podría jurar se estaba formando alrededor de él. No, no estaba para nada asustado

-¿Me sacas de aquí Spidey?- juntó sus manos y puso su mejor carita de cachorro apaleado (a pesar de que el menor no pudiera verlo)- ¿Sí?

El chico frente a él agachó un poco la cabeza y negó varias veces, antes de soltar las barras de metal y darse la vuelta.

-Por favor Spidey… no quiero quedarme aquí, es frío, solitario y juro que vi una rata asomarse por el inodoro- rogó lastimeramente

-No tengo tiempo para esto Deadpool- dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo para agregar- debo ir con…

- _Spider-man ¿dónde estás? Te necesitamos en la superficie ¡¡ahora!!_ -chilló el comunicador en su oreja.

-Voy para allá Iron Man, llegaré en menos de lo que te toma contar el vello facial de Wolvie- contestó con un tono bromista. Dio por finalizada la comunicación a la mitad de la maldición que soltó el mutante

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí Spidey pay?

-Ya te lo dije, estoy ocupado- y sin más lanzó un hilo de telaraña y se balanceó hacia el acceso al piso superior.

El mercenario vio al chico alejarse y sintió una opresión en el pecho, demasiado doloroso como para ser algo normal. Se recargó en la pared al lado de los barrotes y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer, mientras abrazaba con fuerza sus rodillas, en un intento por confortarse.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos cuando el ruido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo llamó su atención lo suficiente como para levantar el rostro

[Genial, este lugar se cae a pedazos]

<Deberían darle más mantenimiento a este lugar>

De pronto el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo puso en alerta y de un salto se puso de pie; justo en el mismo instante que Spider-man apareció en su campo de visión. En sus manos llevaba las katanas del mayor y sin mediar palabra las deslizó entre las rejas que los separaban. Wade las tomó entre sus manos con una alegría propia de un niño que ha recibido lo que quería de Navidad y sin contenerse más soltó un gritillo de extrema felicidad

-¡¡Oh Petey boy~!!

El castaño no dijo nada, pero procedió a tomar la puerta de la celda y la arrancó desde sus goznes con una facilidad ridícula. Un rayo negro y rojo se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza mientras agudos ‘Petey,Petey’ eran soltados por el mayor.

-Wade… bajate… pesas… y estoy lastimado…

-Oh, lo siento baby boy- se levantó de inmediato y le tendió una mano al chico- yo sabía que regresarías por mi.

-No te emociones- dijo con voz grave pero al mismo tiempo divertida- aun sigo enojado contigo

-¿Y si te doy un beso?

-Seguiré enojado

-¿Dos?¿Tres?¿Un montón?- al ver que el menor negaba repetidamente dejó caer los hombros con pesar-¿Entonces?

-Primero vayamos a ayudar a Iron Man y a Wolverine- le dio un suave apretón a la mano del otro, que en ningún momento lo había soltado- después veremos como te castigo en casa

La franca y alegre risa del mercenario se escuchó por todo el edificio, mientras ambos enmascarados corrían hacia el primer piso a ayudar a los otros; con las manos unidas fuertemente

-Me gustan mucho tus castigos Pete- fue lo último que susurró Deadpool antes de abrir la puerta hacia el fresco exterior.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo :D


End file.
